A Demon Under the Bridge
by imagination44
Summary: A boy who despises humans is saved by one. To repay her he must fall in love with her. Can this boy really fall in love with a human?


**Good evening everyone. I know it's been awhile since I've written any fanfiction, well posted anyway. But now i'm back with a lot new stories that I am working on. I'll take my time with each of them as for how long it will take I don't know. Just know all my stories will have the same main character Damion. After all he's my special character. And the main heroriens will be different. Enjoy. Also each story is still in progress so don't get upset when you see nothing else at the end.**

I've spent my whole life alone. It's not because I have no choice, but because I despise humans. When I was born my parents abandoned me. Leaving me to wander the earth all by myself. When I was 9 I ran away from the orphanage that took care of me because I couldn't stand being around the kids. All they ever did was bully me. I couldn't stand it. Even when I was young the adults treated me so coldly. They wouldn't help me even though they knew the kids were bullying me. That's when I realized. Humans a despicable. I've been traveling around, surviving with part time jobs, but those don't last cause they fire me whenever they find out I'm homeless. So I've been living as a homeless person for my whole life. It's amazing really, I'm 16 and I've been able to survive this long.

I was walking over the bridge when I noticed a girl fishing on the edge of the bridge. She had long cherry pink hair, red eyes and pail white skin. She was wearing a pink sports coat with a white skirt and a white shirt. I was walking past her when she asked,

"Aren't you cold?"

She asked because all I was wearing was a white shirt and long black pants with black shoes and my right arm bandaged up.

"I'm fine." I said, but the wind picked up and I started shaking.

"You look cold."

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay."

I just continued walking when suddenly one of the beams was falling. It looked like it wasn't gonna hit anyone except their was a small dog their about to be crushed by it. I may hate humans, but when it comes to animals I'm quite faun of them. I ran and pushed the dog away, but I was too late to stop the beam and it dragged me down into the lake. I tried getting the beam off me, but the water made it hard to let me use my full strength. Was this it? I was gonna die right here? I was about to lose consciousness when the girl jumped in and saved me. She dragged me back up to land and placed me on the grass. I was coughing from swallowing too much water.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she was dripping wet.

"(pant) (pant) I'm...fine. But why? Why did you save me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why? Is it because you want something in return? Heh just like a human."

"Do people on this planet only save people because they want something in return?"

"This planet? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Venusian."

When I heard her say she wasn't human.

"...So your crazy?"

"No, a Venusian...what's wrong?"

I was really down. Great, I owe my life to a lowly human nut job. Can things get any worse. I stood up and said,

"W-Whatever, look you saved my life meaning I owe you big time. So if their is anything you want please tell me right now."

"But I don't want anything."

"...your joking right?"

"No."

The wind blew and we both shivered.

"We should dry ourselves off or will catch a cold. I'll get us a towel."

"Ah wait you don't have to..."

She went inside under the bridge where a huge curtain was hanging over the whole open space.

"...So she's homeless like me?"

She got out and only had one towel and a black jacket.

"I only have one towel so here."

"N-No please don't. I can't just take your only towel."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll owe you even more."

"It's fine. Just use it and wear this."

I didn't want to argue with her so I just took the towel and dried myself off. Then I grabbed the jacket and put it on. It felt so warm. What's with her? She keeps doing these favors for me and I don't know why. If this keeps up I may have to be her servant forever.

"Look I really need you to tell me what you want. I can't just let you do all these favors for me and not repay you."

"But I can't think of anything I want."

"Come on their has to be something?"

"...their is one thing."

"Really?! Then tell me, please and I'll do it no matter what it is. No questions asked."

"Can you fall in love with me?"

"...I'm sorry say that again?"

"I want you to fall in love with me. You said you would do anything."

I looked at her hoping she was kidding, but she was serious. I did say I'd do anything, no questions asked.

"T...That's gonna be hard. You see I despise humans."

"But I'm a Venusian so it's fine."

"Again with that."

"If you don't want to then that's fine."

She was about to leave till the guilt ate me up.

"Wait...I'll...I'll do it. I'll...try and fall in love with you."

She smiled and said,

"Then starting today, were lovers."

"Yeah...got it. (Yawn) Anyway I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll probably sleep on a bench or something."

"Then let me ask you? Will you sleep on a bench or here?"

I blushed and said,

"W-Wait you mean...you want me to live with you?"

"Don't lovers always stay together?"

"I-I'm not that sure."

"But if I don't stay with you then I'll forget you in one day."

"What are you a cat?"

"Wouldn't my home be warmer then a bench?"

"I...I guess? ...fine I'll stay with you, but only because I have no where else to live."

"Okay."

She smiled and started walking to her house. So today I'll be living here under a bridge. She stopped and said,

"Oh right. I need to tell the chief that you'll be living with me from now on."

"Chief? Other people live under the bridge?"

"That's right."

She walked towards the lake, bent down and started making tiny splashes with her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Summoning the chief."

"...Who exactly would..."

Suddenly I heard some noise coming from the grass in the lake. Someone was coming out of it. It was a...a human shaped kappa!

"K-Kappa?!"

"Ah chief."

"That's your chief?!"

"What got a problem with Kappa's?"

"N-No sir. Only with humans."

"Humans?"

"He despises humans."

"I see. I understand your pain. I hate humans as well. Because...because..."

Tears started falling from his eyes.

"Humans took away my mother."

"...I...I see... That really is rough. Humans, their so despicable."

"But aren't you human."

"No, I'm not. I'm really a monster."

"Heheh I like you. Mana who is this?"

"He's my lover."

"Lover! Well, well, aren't you a smooth one capturing Mana's heart like that."

"No, I didn't really capture her heart."

"Whatever. Follow me, I'll show you around."

When he turned his back I saw it. The zipper!

"Hey...I can see the zipper."

He stopped and said,

"What zipper."

"The one on your back."

"Their's no zipper on my back."

"Yeah their is. Mana you see it too right?"

"No, chief is and always has been a Kappa."

I looked at these two like they were retarded. These humans are so stupid.

"Whatever. I greeted him so I'm going to bed."

"Wait, you still haven't gotten a name."

"That's right. If your going to live here then you'll need a new name."

"Why can't I keep my name?"

"Because those are the rules of the riverbed. You wanna live here then follow the rules."

"Fine, call me whatever you want."

"Good, then from now on your name is Oni."

When I heard him call me that name I was shocked cause it really did fit me.

"Oni? Isn't that the Japanese word for demon?"

"Yes, it's because when you called yourself a monster it made me think about a demon. I couldn't call you that so Oni sounded a lot better. What do you think Mana.

"I like it." She said smiling as I blushed.

"W-Whatever. Call me whatever you want."

"Okay, so from now on you are Oni."

"Yeah sure, later."

Mana was about to follow me until the chief said,

"Mana, are sure about this?"

"I am."

She left after that leaving the chief in suspense.

We entered Mana's...room and it only had two pieces of furniture. A dresser and...A RED VELVET KINGS BED?!

"M-Mana where did you get that?"

"The chief gave it to me. He said that a king from Greece dumped it on the riverbed."

"That's obviously a lie. But wow...it feels so soft and warm. Wait...where am I sleeping?"

"We're both sleeping on the bed."

I blushed and said,

"W-What?! A-Are you serious?!"

"It's the only thing you can sleep in."

"Yeah but..."

I turned away and blushed. This can't be happening. I'm actually going to be sleeping next to a human girl! Okay calm down. Just relax and calm down. She's a human and I despise them so I shouldn't be that couscous of her. Okay I can do this.

"Okay Mana..."

When I turned towards her she opened a drawer under the bed and sat in it.

"Could you close it for me?"

"Oh...sure."

She laid down and I closed the drawer.

"...this human is retarded."

The next day Mana was fishing. She was getting a bit board till she saw me coming back from my errand.

"Oni..."

What she couldn't believe was that I was carrying a couch with just one hand.

"Hey Mana."

"Oni...are you using anti-gravity force."

"No, I'm carrying this with the gravity. I'm actually stronger then I look you know."

"I see."

She then just went back to fishing without saying a word.

"Aren't you going to ask why I brought a couch to the riverbed."

"Not really."

I got a little ticked off and said,

"Look I got it for are place."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it's going to serve as my new bed."

"You don't enjoy sleeping on our bed?"

"Well...it really is soft."

But the problem was I heard a strange noise every time I sat down on it. I was probably crushing Mana.

"Look the point is I'm gonna try making our new home more...homey."

"Homey?"

"Yeah that's right. The place seems too empty that it's kinda creepy."

"I see."

She just sat their silently. I got irritated and decided to leave.

"Yo Oni..."

"Oh, hi chief."

"...Oni...you mastered Kappa magic haven't you?"

"Hell no! I'm just really strong!"

"Oh I see. Adding new furniture to your's and Mana's home. Where did you get a couch anyway?"

"I bought it with some money I saved from part time jobs. It sold for a very cheap price too."

"Ah I see. Well since you have some money can I have some so I can buy some cucumbers."

"Get your own money. Besides I'm kinda tight on money right now."

"Yeah. Being homeless can be very tough."

"We'll hopefully this new life will give me a better start."

"I see. Well then I should probably get going."

"Right, see ya."

The chief left and I went to my home to add our new furniture.

I placed it on the far left from the bed.

"Their we go. I think this works nicely."

I sat down and sighed. I was so bored. I didn't know what to do at all. I looked around and saw the dresser.

"I wonder if Mana has any other clothes then that."

I went up to the dresser when suddenly.

"Oni lets go...what are you doing?"

"Oh I uh...was just gonna clean a little bit."

She walked up to me and said,

"I appreciate it, but please don't ever look in that dresser."

"Oh...okay sure. If you say so."

"Good, now lets go."

"To where?"

"It's a surprise."

Confused I followed her anyway.

We were walking pretty far and she said,

"Approching destination."

"Has anyone ever told you your way of talking is confusing..."

We stopped at a...party? Their were balloons and some good food along with some people who looked pretty weird just like the Kappa. Speaking of which.

"Ah Mana! Oni!

"Excellent work Mana. You brought back Oni. As Promised here are some cookies from Sister."

"Thanks."

"Hey what's going on here?"

"It's a surprise party for you. You know like a welcome party."

"Welcome party?"

"Yep. Because your a new member to our family."

"I don't want to be related to any of you freaks."

"Hahaha Now, now relax. Just think of it as the starting of your new life."

I gave it a little thought and thought that he was right. These people we nice enough to give me a surprise party so it might not be so bad. The Kappa got everyone's attention and said,

"Alright everyone. The guest of honor is here. Now then please introduce yourself."

I looked at them all and I felt a bit nervous. I started out with this,

"Well first off I'm a homeless person who ran away from an orphanage. And I-"

I got kicked in the face by the Kappa.

"What the hell you dink?!"

"That's my line! I want to hear about your present self. Oni!"

"Oni, what you did in the past doesn't matter to us. When you start a new life you leave all of your past behind."

"Mana..."

"Mana's so wise."

"And very pretty."

I looked at everyone again and said,

"I'm sorry everyone. Please let me start over. My name is Oni and I'm not very fond of humans. I am also Mana's Lover and am currently livening with her. I hope to get along with you all. Well not really."

I felt refreshed and when I saw their faces...they looked pail and a little pissed off.

"What did he say?!" The guy with the star mask looked the most pissed of all.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and said,

"What the hell did you do to Mana you bastard?!"

"I didn't do anything. And let go or I'll rip your arms off."

"Mana! Are you really dating this jerk!"

"Yes I am."

"But why?! And why does he have to live with you?!"

"Because he doesn't have anywhere else to live. Also he wants to be with me forever (so I don't forget him)."

They all looked so shocked and her words were sweet, but I knew what they really meant.

"...alright fine. If that's what Mana decides I won't object to it. So ONI. Can you do a trick."

"What?"

"A talent or something. Like playing the flute with your nose."

"...I don't have one and refuse to show you anything."

"Oh come on Oni. I'd like to see some talent from you."

"Me too.

"Will you all knock it off! I have no talent so just lay off!"

"We won't laugh at you."

"I don't have anything to laugh at! And besides can you even do a talent?!"

"Yes, I can do, THE TRANSFORMATION."

"What?"

"It's a really cool trick. Chief just hides in a box and then a man in a suit comes out of it." Said an iron headed boy.

"He just took off his costume. That's not a trick."

"Chief can we see the transformation?!"

"Heh heh, maybe some other time."

"You people are freaking idiots!"

The next day Mana was trying to wake me up.

"Hey Damion Wake up."

"Hmmmm... Mana...what are you doing? It's Sunday. You usually sleep in."

"But today is mass. So we have to hurry."

"Mass?"

Sat up and said,

"You guys have Mass under the bridge?"

"Yes, now get dressed or will be late."

So I quickly got dressed and Mana led me to mass. Surprisingly she led me to a small church building. Now I'm not really the religious type. But Mana said,

"We're Lovers so we have to go to mass together."

Whenever she pulls that line I have no choice. After all she did save my life.

"So this place actually has a church?"

"Yes, we built it several years ago."

"Several years huh? I wonder how long Mana's lived down here?"

"What?"

"N-Nothing, so does this place have a priest? You know like the person who runs this place."

"Oh you mean Sister."

"Sister huh. I wonder if she'll be normal?"

"Over there is Sister.

When I got a glimpse of her she had blond hair and when I saw her face...she had a scar and was taller then I imagined. In fact it wasn't a she at all. It was a he. A strange man was wearing a sisters out fit.

"Sister commands you. All of you line up!" He yelled as he pulled out a gun and started firing in the air.

Everyone lined up immediately and I was just shocked to see what was going on. Mana pulled my arm and said,

"Come on Oni. We have to hurry."

"That man has a gun! Why are we walking towards him!"

We lined up and I was totally freaked.

"Mana what the hell! That guy has a gun! And I think it's real!"

Suddenly he fired a shot between us and said,

"Stay quiet. Mass is starting. Alright."

I just stood up silently and just stared straight.

"Alright, raise your hand if you've done something bad...okay no one. Dismissed!"

"It's over already?!"

People were gathering around him telling him about their problems while I was telling Mana about how he's a problem.

"Mana that guy has a gun! How can you be near someone like that?!"

"Just because someone has guns doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"Guns? He has more?!"

Suddenly sister walked up to us and pointed a gun to me head.

"So your the brat who's dating Mana?"

"I-Is that gun real?"

"Is your love real?"

"What?"

"Tell me right now if your love is real or I'll try it out on you."

"W-Well I don't know anything about love, but my determination is real!"

He pulled the trigger and it turned out to be a toy gun that shot out a flower. He took the flower and put it on Mana's head.

"I've heard the rumors. Make Mana happy."

When I saw him smile, it made me realize Mana was right. He is a nice guy after all...wait rumors?

"Wait what rumors are you talking about?"

"Well because of you many people have been coming to my church. And the all say the same thing. 'I'd punch Oni'."

"I hate those dame humans."

"If you need to talk then come by my church anytime. Well...Mana chose you anyway. You'll get used to this place."

"Thanks, but I don't think I was chosen."

"Alright Oni. You've lost your way so I shall read you the words of Jesus. 'Whoever shall smite thee right cheek. Turn to him the other also. And if you clench your teeth, everything will be fine.'"

"Your basically saying I'll be hit either way!"

It had been a week since I've started my new life under the bridge and I think I was getting used to it. Today I was doing some construction on our home with help from a carpenter under the bridge. I was helping the carpenter while Mana was fishing. Suddenly Star came to visit Mana.

"Yo Mana...what's Oni doing?"

"Oni is reconstructing our home."

"That bastard. He's only been here a week and he thinks he can change Mana's home!"

"It's fine. He said it's because winters coming and we need to prepare ourselves and keep our selves warm. I suggested we could huddle for warmth, but he said that'd be troublesome."

"T-That would be troublesome. So he's making your place warmer huh?"

"Yeah. I actually like it cause now I won't be cold at night. Plus...when I look at Oni working I feel...fulfilled."

Mana was smiling at me while Star got jealous of me and said,

"Hey Oni!"

"What is it starfish?"

"It's Star! And give me a hammer cause I'm helping."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Mana to be cold because you did a shitty job of reinforcing it!"

"What ever. We could use more help."

I handed him a hammer and we all started working.

It took us the entire day, but thanks to the help of the people under the bridge we finally completed it. Our new home finally had a front wall and a door and windows to go with it.

"What do you think Mana?"

"I like it."

"Great, now this way we can stay warm. It's perfect."

"Hey I helped too!"

"What are you expecting a reward?"

"Shut up I don't wanna hear that from you!"

Mana smiled at star and said,

"Thank you for helping too Star."

Star looked really happy and relieved when she said that. In fact he went home smiling like crazy.

"We'll let's head inside."

We both went inside and when I closed the door it looked nice. It was a bit dark, but the windows helped shed in some light. I was gonna install electricity to it eventually, but I'm gonna have to find a part time job. At least this time I can honestly say I'm not homeless.

"Sorry if it's a bit dark."

"No, I like it. It's warmer in here too."

When I saw he smiling face I don't know why, but I felt...satisfied. It made me feel like this life is gonna be exciting.

The next day I was having a hard time sleeping because I heard noises coming from Mana. It sounded like she was rolling around and the noise was so annoying. We were both sitting by the river and I was talking with her.

"So tell me again why you sleep like that instead of sleeping on the bed."

"Because that's how Venusians sleep."

"I highly doubt that."

Star came by and was about to say hi till he heard our conversation.

"Seriously you roll around too much. It's really annoying."

"I'm sorry. I can make it up to you if you want."

"No it's fine. Just don't roll around in the bed so much."

Star misunderstood and left immediately.

The next day we had mass and I wasn't getting used to it. Those strange poses were so annoying. It finally ended and Sister came up to me and said,

"Oni, can you meet me in the church. Their is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure."

So I went in the confession room and it seemed pretty normal. Suddenly...

"What's up you bandaged bastard!"

A disgusting starfish surprised me from the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to reveal your evil deads towards Mana!"

"Huh?"

"Enough, let me first get my lie detector. The most feared man and gun fanatic Sister!"

He opened the door and Sister entered the room.

"Stop giving me those entrances."

"Sister what's going on?"

"Sorry, but he begged and cried for me to do this."

"So what's his problem?"

"My problem is that I heard! I heard how Mana was rolling around in bed!"

"Yeah so what. She does that a lot you know."

"You bastard. Don't rub it in!"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Fine then, will see how confident you are with Sister in the room. After all he has a 100% rate of knowing if your telling the truth."

"God you humans give me a migraine."

"So first question. How many dates have you been with Nino."

I sighed and said,

"If it'll get you off my back then fine. Lets see...as far I can remember we haven't been on a date."

"None?"

"He's telling the truth."

"Well then how many times have you slept with Mana?!"

"Slept (like slept in the same room)? Oh well I guess the day I first moved in."

"He's telling the truth."

"You bastard! I can't believe you started sleeping with her since you first met! What the hell is she to you?!"

"What is she to me...that's a good question."

"Dame you! Mana is not your toy!"

Star was starting to cry and I was getting a big uncomfortable.

"Look I'm pretty sure you wanna know about this right. The truth is I haven't done anything to Mana. I barley even touch."

"So you haven't even been on a date and you barely touch her? Don't screw with me!"

"Sister amI lying?"

"He's telling the truth."

Star looks shocked and said,

"W-Wait...so you really haven't touched her? But your always in bed with her?"

"What? No were not. We sleep in separate beds. Is that what your all riled up about?"

"Feel better Star."

"T-Then Oni...are you...are you gay."

He had such a smug look on his face and I just kept a blank face not caring at all.

"Ha ha. I guess I did misunderstand After all. You barely touch Mana and you haven't even gone on any dates. It was so silly for me to misunderstand. Your not even a boyfriend to her."

When he said that it made me feel strange. I felt...sad.

"Well then, I guess I'll go ask Mana on a date right now."

"Sister. Please keep Star here for awhile."

"Understood."

Sister grabbed Star and restrained him and then pointed a gun to his head. I left and Star kept screaming I'm a coward.

Mana was fishing near our home. She then noticed me and said,

"Oh Oni. Welcome back."

"Mana...what am I to you."

"Huh?"

"Someone asked me today about what you mean to me. I didn't really know what to say actually, but I think I do now. Mana to me your just a psycho who thinks she's a Venusian who is also very strange, but for some reason I actually like that person. I like you Mana. So what do you think of me?"

Mana saw I was very serious and she said,

"I think your different from everyone. Your a lonely person, but I feel like I can depend on you. I like you Oni."

"Mana..."

Suddenly my body started to move on it's own and I...I hugged Mana. Mana was really surprised and I think she was blushing a little bit. This was so strange. I was actually hugging a human...and it felt so nice.

The next day Mana and I decided to not talk about what happened yesterday, but it strangely brought us even closer because today...Mana wanted to fish with me and only me today.

The rainy season came by and it was really tough for people under the bridge because the rain can cause a small flood. It's a good thing I reinforced our home so it could with stand floods and it's nice to sometimes stay inside. Yup everything was so peaceful...

"Do you have any 3's?"

"Hah go fish!"

It seems we have some intruders.

"What the hell our you people doing in my home?"

"Oh yo Oni. Sorry for intruding."

"Your suppose to say that when your about to enter the home!"

It seems the Chief, Star, the Iron Brothers, and Sister have infiltrate our home.

"How the hell did you get in anyway?! The door the was locked!"

"Oh, I knocked and the door opened on it's own. I just poked it and it opened." Said Sister.

I looked at the door knob and it looked busted. How strong are you? He might be stronger then me.

"Ok well why are you people here?! You can't just barge into someone else's home you know!"

"But Oni, our homes have been washed away. Even Sister's church was submerged.

"What? So Sister lost his home too?"

"No, I reinforced it to be strong enough to with stand any disaster."

"That's amazing. So you prepared it for a flood?"

"No, I prepared it for a nuclear bombing. You'll feel safer when the next world war comes."

"Your way too paranoid."

I sighed and said,

"Fine you can all stay here till the flood calms down. But until then...Star!"

"W-What?!"

"Put the cigaret out. It's bad for our lungs."

"N-No way! Do you know how long I've been smoking."

"Star abide the rules. There are children here." Said Sister as he was polishing his guns.

"Sister no guns."

I packed his guns and put them off to the side.

"Ah but...I'll be unarmed."

"You'll get them back when the flood is gone."

"Hey who died and made you king?!"

"Since This is my home I am the king."

"Bullshit! This isn't your home! This is Mana's home!"

Suddenly the Chief remembered.

"Now that I think about it. Where is Mana?"

"Y-Your right. Actually I think she said she went to go get dinner."

"And you let her go out in the flood! How could you?!"

"I thought she was talking about fishing above the bridge! Lets just check."

We opened the door and looked outside and saw Mana fishing right out side the door.

"Yo."

"Oh there you are. We were kinda worried."

"I've just been out here fishing dinner for everyone."

Suddenly there was a huge wave heading our way.

"Oh crap close the door!" Star said as he closed it fast.

The wave hit and we were safe.

"Man that was close."

"Wait where's Mana?!"

"Is she still outside?!"

We opened the door and Mana wasn't there. We looked further outside and saw her being pulled away by the flood.

"Mana!"

I dived in with out even thinking and swam for Mana.

"Oni that's dangerous! The floods too strong."

Suddenly the Chief jumped in as well. I swam and got to Mana. I tried swimming back, but the flood was too strong. I was engulfed in so much water that I was about to pass out when the Chief grabbed us and brought us back to our home. I lost complete consciousness after that along with Mana.

Mana was the first to wake up.

"Mana! Thank goodness your okay!" Star said crying his eyes out.

"What happened?"

"The Chief saved you and Oni from the flood."

"Oni?"

She looked around and saw me lying on the couch passed out.

"O-Oni!"

She went to me as fast as she could. Luckily I was alright, but Mana was still worried. She looked at me sleeping face and sighed in relief.

"You know Mana. I may have saved you two...but Oni was the first to help you."

Mana was so surprised. She looked at me and blushed a little. She then kissed my cheek while the others watched. Sister had to restrain Star so he wouldn't beat me while the Iron Brothers and Chief were talking about it. Mana smiled at me and said,

"Thank you... Oni..."

Sister smiled and felt happy for Mana.

After two days the flood was gone and everyone was rebuilding their houses. Although what's ironic was that when the flood ended the heat went up so it was very hot today. I was walking around and the heat was starting to beat me. I was about to fall from exhaustion when suddenly I noticed a vegetable garden.

"What the hell? So people even grow vegetables under the bridge as well."

I then noticed a girl who's head resembled a tomato. She was watering the plants till she noticed me.

"Y-Yo."

"A-Are you...are you a ninja?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! If you weren't a ninja then you would have been caught by my trap!"

She was pointing towards the banana peels lying on the ground. I looked at her dumbfounded my and said,

"Don't be stupid! You can't even slip on these things when your on grass!"

"R-Really?! Then Maybe I should rethink my traps. Maybe a squash to make you stuck."

I just looked at her like I always look at the weirdos under this bridge. Mana was walking by and noticed us.

"Oh P-ko."

"Don't call me by my name you scoundre-"

"S-Sorry."

"Mana!"

P-ko ran and hugged Mana.

"I haven't seen you for half a year!"

"Should have figured Mana knew you."

"S-So Mana. Who is this guy? A guest?"

"He's Oni my lover."

"What?!"

I sighed and said,

"I'm already used to these cold reactions."

"N-No way! A man who bears the name of a demon and looks just like a blighted eggplant is dating Mana?!"

"Was that suppose to be an insult?"

"A man like you is no good for Mana! Someone who's hair resembles that of sweet sparkling cherries."

"That's very descriptive. Mana who is she?"

"She's P-ko. She provides everyone under the bridge vegetables."

"She does huh. So you grew all these plants."

"That's right! My plants are the best vegetables in the world."

"Really. You must be really good to grow vegetables like these."

P-ko blushed and said,

"W-Well of course. I am the best. Anyway sorry for saying those things. After all if Mana chose you their is some edibility to you."

"Thanks...I think."

She grabbed some green peppers and said,

"Here green peppers are my speacialty. Consider it an apology."

"Thanks...but I don't like green peppers."

Her face went pail.

"What?!"

"Is that so?"

"Their too bitter and a bit spicy. My tongue can't handle it."

P-ko started to cry.

"How could you? Right in the peppers face. It's not like it wanted to be bitter."

"Sorry...but I just don't like them."

She held up her hand and said,

"Be kinder to others!"

But slapped Mana.

"Ah...Ahhhhhh! Mana I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

"Is this girl clumsy?"

Mana patted her head and said,

"I'm sorry."

Maybe I should apologize.

"Never the less these vegetables are amazing you know."

"Of course they are! That's because I'm the best. But anyhow. Till now I was only growing green peppers for my self. But starting today. I'll make a green pepper that even you'll like."

The determination in her eyes inspired me a bit. I smiled and said,

"I look forward to it."

The next day Sister came by with a cart and asked for my help.

"Huh, you need help with carrying some milk and eggs? But aren't you really strong? Why do you need me?"

"This is a very difficult mission. I need your help with this."

"Well I guess I could help."

"Great, follow me."

So I followed Sister and it made me curious to where we were getting these dairy products.

"So are we going out side the bridge to a general store?"

"No, were going there."

He pointed to...a farm!

"Sister...what is this?"

"It's the farm. It's where everyone under the bridge gets their dairy products."

"What the hell is the government doing about this?"

"I don't see what the problem is. Besides the milk is good."

Suddenly a pink haired girl who had a very beautiful face said,

"Ah Sister. How do you do?"

"Maria."

When I looked at her she seemed...kinda off. She was very beautiful, but I felt like something was very off about her.

"Ah good evening. My name i-"

"Ah please don't speak. A disgusting person like you doesn't deserve to breath our oxygen." She said so politely.

"Excuse me."

"If someone like you wants to continue living. Then learn how to breathe carbon dioxide and turn it in to oxygen."

At first I wasn't sure if she was joking, but when I saw her smiling and blushing face I figured it out.

"Sister is she a satis?"

"My that's a really rude thing to say. Coming from someone who doesn't even deserve to breath our air."

"I'll take that as a yes then. So can we go now."

"Oni don't be rude."

"It's okay Sister. I've heard the rumors about Oni. I just like to tease people that's all."

"I wouldn't call that teasing."

"Anyway, Maria, we've come for milk and eggs."

"Ah I have some. While I'm getting them can you please make the shadow you cast smaller. The sun doesn't have spare rays to shine on you."

I looked at Sister thinking he was gonna point a gun in her face, but instead he just said,

"Sorry."

"Sultry."

"Sorry."

"Annoying."

"Sorry."

"Transvestite."

"Sorry."

I think she was trying to get an expression out of him, but he just kept giving her blank faces. She sighed and said,

"Sisters reactions sure are weak. What a boring person."

"Sor..."

Suddenly the scar on Sister's face was bleeding mercilessly and he fell flat on the cart.

"S-Sister?!"

"Oh my, is he suffering?"

When I looked at her face she looked like she was about to laugh.

"I'm very worried."

I got a bit angry and said,

"Sister cover your eyes and ears."

"But..."

"I said do it!"

He covered his eyes with his hood and covered his ears.

"Oh my, are you a bit up set about something?"

She looked like she was going to burst from laughter. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they looked so demonic that they turned her smile up side down. She looked terrified like she was seeing her worst nightmare.

"You know Maria. I've seen a lot of humans in my day. But I think you are the most deplorable human I have ever met. Your mean and the fact that you get off from other people's misery means you have issues. I hope you die a miserable and painful death."

I grabbed the eggs and milk and pushed sister away from her. Maria was so shocked that she dropped an egg.

"Oni, can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah you can."

I turned my eyes back to normal as he lifted his hood.

"I don't get what you see in her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Maria right?"

Suddenly blood was squirting out of his scar again.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

I lived under the bridge for a month now and so far I've learned that some people under this bridge can really get on my nerves.

After a week Sister wanted me to get him some more eggs and milk for him. I decided to do it cause I didn't want him ending up dead. So I visited Maria's farm again. I didn't see her around and was about to leave till.

"Oh my, so who's this disgusting lowly earthworm doing on my... Oh...hello Oni..."

"Hello Maria. I came to pick up some more eggs and milk for Sister."

"I see...I'll go get some."

When she walked passed me I said,

"Also I'd like to say something."

She stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper that time. If anything I won't do it ever again and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about it. Also please just treat me like you treat everyone else. Please." I said smiling at her. When she saw my smile she felt relieved and said,

"Of course...you disgusting demon trash."

"That might be a bit much."

She went to get the milk and eggs feeling so relieved. Later when she gave me the milk and eggs Mana came by.

"Oni."

"Ah Mana."

"What are you doing?"

"Sister asked me to run an errand for him."

"Ah Mana. It's so nice to see you."

"Hello Maria."

"How are you doing. I haven't seen you for awhile. You should really come and visit sometimes."

"Sorry I've been pretty busy getting ready for the party."

"Party? What party?" I asked.

"You didn't know. We're preparing a welcome party for the arrival of Sister's acquaintance."

"Oh is that so. I wonder who this persons like?"

"Sister said she's from the same region as him."

"Same region huh. So that means she might be very troublesome."

The next day it was they day of the party and Mana and I had just arrived. The Chief came up to us and said,

"Ah Mana, Oni, great to see you two. I'd like to introduce you two to someone. This is Stella. She used to be in an orphanage sister worked in England."

Stella was a cute little girl with blond hair in pig tails and wore a black dress.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you."

"So your Stella? Looks like you and I have a little bit in common. See I used to live in an orphanage as well."

"Really, that's great! Tee hee, I hope to get along with you."

"How cute, so did Chief give you the name Stella."

"No, sister was the one who did." Said the chief.

"At first I had a hard time choosing between Cobra, Hind, and Stella."

"I don't understand why you would name someone after a helicopter. Oh well. Why don't we all eat. I'm starving after all."

"Oni the main dish today is the fish I caught."

"That should be good. Your fish is always delicious..."

When I saw the fish it was the most biggest fish I had ever saw. It turned out to be the king of Arakawa.

"A-Actually I think I'll stick to your smaller fish. Their more tasty."

"Oni, you eat Mana's fish, but you refuse to eat my cookies."

"Yeah, to be honest I don't like cookies that much. But Mana and I are lovers so it's natural that I eat what my lover makes."

"But fishing is my job."

"What?"

"I provide fish for everyone under the bridge."

"So it was your job?"

"Come to think of it. Oni, do you have a job?" Sister asked.

"W-Well not right now. Actually I just got fired from my part time job not too long ago for living under this bridge."

"So you don't huh."

Maria walked up to us and said,

"Sister don't tease him so much. It's okay Oni. Being a leech suits you."

"Leech."

"You can just live in the darkest places of the earth apologizing for it."

Suddenly everyone was teasing me about being a leech and then my face looked so demonic that everyone was a bit scared.

"O-Oni, can I ask you a question. Is that the face you make when your really angry."

So everyone had many thoughts of my face.

"What will be do?"

"He can't move."

"He looks like a villain."

"Perfect!"

"Is he okay?"

"I see the shadow of death."

I finally spoke and said,

"I have worked many countless part time jobs. I have been surviving on my own in order to stay alive in this world by starving to death and staging off the cold. And you people dare call me a leech!"

"C-Calm down Oni! Your sounding crazy!"

"It's okay Oni. I fish because I like it. You can be what ever you like to be."

"Your girlfriend is so kind."

Maria looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

"W-Wait! Doesn't Star live like me?! He doesn't do anything either!"

Suddenly Star was playing a guitar entertaining the children.

"What the hell?"

"Star is a musician. He provides music for all of the events that occur here."

"Hey Oni. You jealous? After all...I'm a super star!"

"It's a joke right?"

"That I can't deny."


End file.
